Who am I?
by tfzhang
Summary: Nicolas Johnson wasn't one of the average demigods: He had known what he was, about the gods, and about camp Half-Blood. This was all before he lost his memory and can't remember why he was running away from shadows.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Well, I'm not too experienced with writing Fanfiction…personally it's probably going to be a real big project for me! Hope I can get it done!**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO. BUT I DO OWN NICHOLAS!**

Running.

Running as fast as I could from the shadows.

In hindsight, maybe I should've thought twice about traveling on a bus to New York City, but it was too late to think about that now.

All I had to think about was to run.

My legs were on fire, I was breathing like crazy, and I was starting to get a little dizzy, but the shadows kept on coming after me. I wanted to look back, but I knew that would slow me down.

As I kept on running, I felt grass as I started to transition into the camp area. I started to think I had hope! My luck wasn't going to run out this time!

My hopes and luck probably shattered like my foot when I tripped on a giant hole, and I slammed head first into the ground, and my foot wasn't spared either. I had probably twisted my ankle; the worst it could get is if it were broken…

My vision was getting foggy, I couldn't pay attention to anything except the shadows now slowly creeping up on me, as if mocking me with a slow, painful, and horrifying death, which I didn't know why was happening to me, I just knew it was happening to me right now…

Black lights danced across my eyes

A flash came and disappeared

I started to be lifted up by hands I couldn't see

My eyes started to droop; I really wanted to sleep...

A gruff voice asked me, "What is your name, son?"

"….Nicolas…"

Blackness.


	2. Chapter 1: Life sucks

**Author's note: Yes, I do know the prologue is pretty short, but I'm going to try and mend it with these chapters. Also I know it was really vague, aren't most prologues like that?**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN NICK. DON'T STEAL HIM =)**

I woke up around dawn, at least that's what it looked like out there through the window. I struggled to get up; even lifting my arms was a whole lot harder. I noticed a glass of liquid, and bells started to go off in my head, but it was still hard to remember what it was.

"Nectar…"

I tried to grab the glass, but my arms gave way to exhaustion. I tried 2 more times, but I failed, so I just left the glass alone.

Suddenly, a familiar, gruff voice came from behind, "So you know about nectar?"

I quickly turned my head into the voices direction, and a middle-aged man, with a tweed jacket, thinning hair, and in a wheel chair to boot was right beside me. _When did he get there…? _I thought, but nevertheless I still let him measure my temperature and let me sip some of the nectar. I always loved that rich and creamy taste, like the perfect cream soda. My throat was still a little dry, but I managed to ask a couple of questions.

"Who are you?" I asked as I gingerly put down the glass on the nightstand beside me.

He answered, "My name is Chiron." Even more bells rang inside my head, but I still didn't know how I knew him.

"Where am I?"

"Camp Half-blood" He answered, and right when he said that, I felt like this was my home, like I was meant to be here, even though I hadn't been outside this room.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. I could have answered him in a hundred different ways, and half of the answers would've been lies, but I wanted to trust this guy: After all, he is probably the one who saved my life.

I answered, "I feel…empty. When I heard you say Camp Half-Blood, it was like my brain knew what it was, but it had gaps in there, like not all of it was in my brain, do you understand?" I wanted him to understand me, so I didn't have to feel so empty and alone anymore…

"Yes, I do understand," He said, and for a second I felt relieved and full of life again.

"You have amnesia." It struck me like a lightning bolt, it explained why I couldn't remember much about last night or my past. I thought, _I have a whole other past I don't know yet_, but it didn't bother me much, I was just glad I was still alive.

"I'm sorry, I probably haven't really introduced myself courteously have I?" Chiron said.

"But wai-, whoa."

Even as I was finishing my semi-sentence, he was getting out of his wheelchair. I was scared at first, but then exhilarated, when I saw half of him being regular human, and the other half being a horse. Even though this, I tried to keep my cool, but I don't think I succeeded:

"ughuggnmgnh" was my intelligent response to this…transformation.

"Well, I suppose you already know who or, to you the better question, what I am." I was probably staring at him for at least 5 minutes before I noticed he actually asked a question.

"You're a centaur, right?

"Correct, my boy, a centaur, and at least you know that much, and I'm guessing you know about demigods and the other mythological beings correct?" Judging from the face he made, he was probably disappointed when he saw me shake my head.

I tried to get up, as he said to follow him, but I winced in pain as I tried to lift my right foot, and I remembered that from last night: I had one heck of a twisted ankle, and to boot I had a splint and bandages all over it.

"Come along now, we've got a lot of explaining to do, don't we?"

Darn right! I need some explaining…like why life is sucking so bad right now…

**How'd you like that chapter? Although it may be short to some people, I'm working on it. Also, I'm going to put Nick's physical descriptions on the 2nd chapter, any suggestions on how I'm going to do that? I'm planning to make this post-TLO.**


	3. Chapter 2: Can't I be normal for 1 day?

**Author's note: Heeeey! Just to tell ya guys, this isn't the main project of my whole life. It may be summer, but I got a bunch of stuff planned. Don't freak out if I don't update every single day.**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO, ROXY, OR OLIVIA (credits go to Artemis's Lieutenant for those 2 characters, READ HER STORIES NAO!) BUT I DO OWN NICOLAS =D**

As Chiron and I left the Big House, or at least that's what he calls it, I didn't notice many people. As Chiron led me through the camp, I noticed a lot of Greek buildings and architecture around the place, which kind of made the camp feel a lot classier than how I pictured it.

I barely had enough time to halt before Chiron stopped walk-, I mean trotting to bring me to one of the weirdest set of cabins ever, one started to morph and change before my eyes, and another was colored tie dye, every single hue of the rainbow. The creepiest to me was a solid black cabin, and I didn't want to know who, or maybe what, lived in it.

Every single one of the cabins was labeled with a number, and I thought that each one had a certain Greek god or goddess they represented, or so I guessed. I could name the first 12 gods and goddesses off the top of my head, but the last few I had to think about, but got anyway.

The whole time, Chiron had been watching me, smiling, but I didn't notice, because I was lost in this world until someone suddenly came crashing into me…

"Whoa, you okay?" A teenage girl had asked me. She wore all black, clothes, accessories; even her hair was black (although it had some streaks of color in it).

"I'm Roxy, who are you?"

"I'm Nicolas Johnson, but you can call me Nick." I said. She started smiling too, and I wondered if I knew her somehow too, by the way things were going right now, but this time the bells in my head were silent, so I guessed I didn't know her.

"You a new camper?" she asked me, with a quizzical look in her eyes.

"Uh…" I didn't know how to respond to this, I didn't even know if I should be allowed here…

Chiron saved me there saying, "We're having some problems with this one, but you wanted to ask me something, correct?"

Roxy nodded, and I couldn't really hear anything, except a name…something about Poseidon and Apollo, and Chiron started to smile to that too.

"Well, it was nice meeting ya Nick!" Roxy said as she left to go to a cabin that looked more like a blob of pink than a cabin. Maybe black is the new pink for some reason…

"Hey Chiron, shouldn't Roxy be representing Hades instead of Aphrodite? I mean, no offense intended to her or Aphrodite, but she doesn't really look like an 'Aphrodite girl'."

"Well, considering she is the daughter of Aphrodite, I don't believe she'll be in the Hades cabin anytime soon, although she is close to the only camper there."

"Well that makes…wait did you say _daughter_ of Aphrodite?"

"Mmhm." I had a lot of questions whirring in my head, but one stood out above the rest…

"If she's the daughter of Aphrodite, shouldn't she be like…immortal or something?"

"Oh, no." This was infuriating me, Chiron didn't want to reveal anything to me, so I just wanted to deck him right there, but I thought against it.

"So wait…if Roxy isn't immortal…but she's the daughter of Aphrodite…does that mean she's half god?"

Chiron smiled, and then said, "Good Nicolas, you're catching on quickly. Although, the correct term is a Demigod, we just like to use Half-Blood."

"What do you mean 'we'?" I had a feeling I already knew, but I wanted one last hope to see if I was actually normal.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured this out…this entire camp, or at least the majority of campers, are Half-Bloods."

I even felt my jaw drop as I tried to grasp this: The entire camp was made of people that were half god…

Did that mean I was one too? Who was my godly parentage and who was my mortal parent, and how did I get here in the first place? Ugh, I had so many questions; it felt like my head would explode.

_Whoa, _said my inner self, _breathe in and breathe out._

Back in the real world, I took in a deep breath, and thought about this calmly. Which, by the way, works wonders when you're under a bunch of pressure!

"Hey Chiron." I didn't want to meet his eyes, partially because I wanted this conversation to end quickly so I could have some time alone.

"Yes, child?" I felt his sympathy through his voice, as if he knew what was going on in my mind.

"I need some time alone, you have any recommendations for a place where I can think?"

Chiron started to look around, and he settled on one place:

"I recommend the lake."

* * *

After a few hours of swimming, I decided to get out of the water get a view of things. I started to fall asleep, but then 2 other people came. It didn't seem like they noticed me, and I didn't really want them to, so I just left them alone. They looked so alike, I wouldn't be surprised if they were brother and sister, and then I remembered that they're probably half-bloods, so that would be normal. Right when I close my eyes, the 2 finally noticed me. They had the same scowl on their face, probably concentrating on who I was.

Finally, the guy, probably 16 or 17, asked, "Who are you? You're not from camp, and I didn't see any satyrs bring anyone to the camp grounds yet?"

So Satyrs exist too, huh?

"No I'm not from camp, to tell you the truth, I really don't know why I'm here." I kind of weird explaining this to people I don't know, but hey, when you have amnesia and are calmed down, nothing really seems weird to you.

"Well, I'm Percy, and this is Olivia. We're the children of Poseidon."

"As in the Sea God?"

This time Olivia answered, "Pfft, who else?"

Now that she mentioned it, I kind of felt stupid not thinking about the gods that one time, but I got along with Percy and Olivia pretty well. As we talked, Percy did tell me I was a demigod, and proved it too (great…now I can't read English or sit still.).

Percy was the one who asked me, "So, do you know who your godly parent is?"

"I never really thought of it before. I thought Chiron said they had to claim you or something."

Olivia answered this time "They do, but sometimes you can work it out from your own image or you can guess. How old are you?"

I thought about it, but it was another one of those blanks again. Great, now I don't even know my own age. This day keep on getting better and better…

"Well, maybe you can figure it out, even if you are an amnesiac." Olivia's words felt sympathetic, just like Chiron's. They said for now I'd be in the Hermes cabin unless I get claimed. I took a shower and entered the Hermes cabin. Turns out they were used to unclaimed campers, but they didn't get so many now since Percy had a wish granted that all kids from all gods would be claimed by the time they were 13 years old. Most of the Hermes children left for a lesson on how to utilize their powers from Frank Morris, who apparently was an immortal son of Hermes who escaped Alcatraz a long time ago.

I looked in the mirror to try and find anything that would link me to my godly parent. I still had my regular flat brown hair, regular tanned skin, regular hands and fingers. I thought maybe I was a son of Demeter or maybe Dionysus (Chiron says he's the camp director, but I haven't seen him anywhere near camp).

A horn blasted across the campgrounds, and one of the campers told me it was dinnertime. Yes, I'm starving!

The food was great, every vegetable, fruit, and bread you could imagine, and awesome barbecue. They even had goblets that let you have any drink you'd like, and of course, I chose Cream soda. I took a sip, perfect.

Everyone started to get up toward the fire when they got their food, and I did too. Percy told me it was a sacrifice to the gods, and that made sense to me. I threw in a huge piece of smoked beef in the fire and started to go back to my seat. I finally felt like I was meant to be here, with a lot of my friends, laughing and talking, and being a regular camper.

Suddenly, everyone started looking toward me and gasping, some even bowing. I didn't even know what they were being so riled about; I thought it was a joke. Then they started point above my head, and I looked up but I didn't see anything. Did I miss it? I started to eat a piece of bread, seeing how weird this was, when Chiron said:

"Welcome Nicolas Johnson, son of the Lord of the Sky, Zeus."

I stared at him; eyes wide, and I said something any child of Zeus would say if he or she got claimed (and with a mouth full of bread to boot):

"What?"

Wow dad, did you just have to ruin my normality on my first day?

**It may seem Mary Sue-ish, but cmon can't I have fun too? The ending is kind of a cliffhanger, you wondering whats gonna happen =D**


	4. Chapter 3: New girl

**AN: SOWWWY I thought about the hiatus, but it seemed bad to you guys, so i decided to put up 3 now! any questions or comments, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO, ROXY, OR OLIVIA (check out Artemis's Lieutenant by the way), BUT I DO OWN: NICK, MICHELLE, EMMA, AND THOMAS.**

The next day, I was moved to Cabin One.

I got my own table, I got a sweet new pad for myself, and I could do anything I wanted in there, like calling lights out or making a mess out of my room.

I was absolutely miserable.

Just when I felt like I'd be normal, or as normal as a half-blood could be, I'd been separated from everyone else like I had done a crime or something.

Percy told me a claiming from Zeus wasn't so bad as it was back then when he was a kid, but he didn't have to tell me I couldn't take it lightly.

I took the laptop that a girl named Annabeth gave me (apparently Percy's girlfriend), and turned it on. I struggled to use the computer, probably my amnesia acting up, but I managed to get to the Camp Half-Blood website. Sure enough, there was a topic on me on the forums:

_Topic: The new kid?_

_Do I have to explain? Nicolas Johnson (That's his name right?) was claimed by Zeus! Thoughts, feelings, jokes, whatever!_

_Posted by Connor and Travis S._

_**Clarrisse L. (daughter of Ares) says:**_

I don't care, as long as the punk doesn't mess with my training =(Michelle Y. (daughter of Aphrodite) says: Oooh, he's kind of cute, I hope he's single!

_**Nico D. (son of Hades) says:**_

He was claimed by uncle thunderhead, so what?

_**Percy J. (son of Poseidon) says:**_

Guys, just leave him alone, he probably has enough on his mind already.

I stopped there, half because I felt kind of glad that Percy vouched for me, half because the number of comments it had was 50+, and that would be murder on my brain, amnesiac or not.

I went outside to get some fresh air, when I bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry." She said, and immediately, her eyes got my attention. They were electric blue, like the color you only see on markers and stuff. She had a lot of black clothing, a t-shirt that had an arrow through a doll saying 'Death to Barbie', which really did not go with the tiara on her head.

"My name is Thalia, what's yours?"

"My name is Nick, so you're my half-sister then?"

"What? No, I'm a daughter of Zeus."

"Yeah, I'm the son of Zeus."

She frowned for a couple of minutes, staring at me with her piercing eyes, and then shook her head.

"I don't see any resemblance to dad from you, are you sure you're a son of Zeus?"

I sighed, then explain to her that he did claim me. She shrugged, and then left with a group of girls, which I assumed were the Hunters of Artemis.

Percy asked me to come with him to practice some swordsmanship, and for once, I thought something would be awesome! We jogged down to the arena, and suddenly a giant mass of black slammed against Percy. I was speechless, thinking that Percy was mincemeat, but I saw him being licked by the biggest dog in the history of the world!

"This is Mrs. O'Leary." He said. "Usually, Hellhounds are out to kill us, but this one won't, isn't that right girl?" He scratched behind his ears, and I did the same. Hey, I wasn't mauled to death by the gigantic dog beast. It's the little things that make me happy!

After Mrs. O'Leary left to go play in the woods we tried to look for a practice sword. I found one that wasn't too heavy, but it was a little long for me. Percy assured me that most people didn't get a perfect match with the practice swords, so it was nothing to worry about. We practiced a couple of disarming maneuvers and offensive/defensive movement with our feet and sword so I could get a hang of how to fight with the sword. Soon enough, we started to do some practice.

At first, we only circled each other, trying to find an opening in each other's guard, until I saw one on his right side. I quickly rolled to his left, trying to feint and move to the right and disarm him, but he expected that. He spun to the right, and left me out of step. He quickly forced his sword under mine, and threw his sword upward. My sword flew over my head and stuck itself in the ground. Percy smirked, but for some reason, I thought I still had a chance with no sword (smart decision, huh?).

I didn't know what came over me; instinct threw me off the wheel and started to drive.

I flipped backwards, kicking his sword, and I felt it jump out of his hand. I landed, and Percy was staring at me with disbelief.

"Uhhhhh…Sorry?"

"By the gods Nick, why are you sorry? Where did you learn that?"

"I don't know, it just came to me. I guess I did it on instinct?"

Percy looked at me with an entirely new interest, and I didn't know whether to be flattered or worried. He left talking about "training me a bit more" and about "unlocking potential", and we parted ways toward our cabins.

On my way there, someone was rushing toward me. We collided into each other, but I was able to stay on my feet, while the girl wasn't so lucky. She had pink everywhere on her body, except her blonde hair, and apparently hazel eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here, let me help you up." She took my hand, and she giggled. What? How strange can you get, rushing toward someone at full speed, then giggling when you're being helped up?

"Uh…you're staring at me."

"Oh…sorry, I didn't…I mean…well…um…" She was looking desperate for a response, and I didn't even know why.

"Listen, I got to get back to my cabin, if you don't mind." I really didn't want this to get awkward, but just my luck, she started staring at me again.

I slowly inched toward my cabin until I went inside. I could even hear her squeals when she ran off toward the Aphrodite cabin.

Wait, Aphrodite cabin.

Ugh, it was Michelle, the girl that liked me…well that just complicates things even more…I'm probably going to get hounded by her brothers and sisters on this, but for now, I just wanted to get back to my room for some rest. I turned my computer on, and saw that I had a chat invitation on AIM. It was from anonymous:

**Anonymous: **So, do you like her?

**Gunz&Rozez54: **uh, who is this?

**Anonymous: **You didn't answer my question

**Gunz&Rozez54: **whos her?

**Anonymous**: Isn't it obvious?

**Gunz&Rozez54**: you mean michelle?

**Anonymous**: Duh.

**Gunz&Rozez54**: I think we can be good friends =D

**Anonymous**: All I needed to know thanks.

**Anonymous has signed out.**

**Gunz&Rozez54: **Uh…ok.

Now that was weird…then again, the question is when is it never weird in a half-bloods life? Heh, I made a funny.

I put away my computer and started to go to the lake when I heard a thumping and some yelps toward the camp borderline. I ran toward the noise when I saw a girl being attacked by a _dracaenae, _a half-snake, half-woman monster. Fortunately, the _dracaenae_ was unarmed, but it still was a threat to that girl, whether half-blood or not. I ran toward the monster as fast as I could, then jumped up, a beautiful roundhouse kick followed suit when I appeared in front of the monster's shocked face, and knocked her flat. I yelled for help, and fortunately, an Apollo kid was able to shoot the _dracaenae_, and while it was disintegrated into sand, he helped me get the (now unconscious) girl into the camp area. Since she got past the camp borders no problem, we knew she was a half-blood.

We dragged the girl to the Big House and while Chiron and I got her into onto the bed to try and nurse her back to health, I actually looked at her for more than a second. She had smooth, red hair and her clothes were torn and battered, like she really had it rough on her way here. Although she wasn't seriously injured by the _dracaenae_, she still had a couple of bruises and scratches all over her arms and legs, no doubt from the scaly monster.

She didn't have any weapons or magical items from what I could tell on her, so I just left her alone and went for the door. Halfway through the hallway, I heard a soft squeak from the bed. I quickly rushed to the bedroom again, only to see the girl awake and rubbing her eyes while drinking some nectar.

Our eyes met, my amber against her amethyst.

"Who are you?" she asked, "Where's Thomas?" I didn't know a Thomas, so I guessed he was a satyr bringing her to the camp.

"I don't know a Thomas, but I'm guessing he was a Satyr?" I didn't know what came over me, but I found myself with a silly smirk on my face.

"Yea, how did you know? What is this place?"

"Well I thought that'd be obvious, you're in room." I retorted with a sly smile on my face."

She sighed out of exasperation and said, "Not what I meant."

"Sorry, sorry, I don't know who or where this Thomas guy is, but—" I got cut off there when a blur of shaggy legs rammed into me at 50 miles per hour.

"Ow…" My back sort of ached, but I would be fine. The satyr…eh…not so much.

The girl gasped, "Thomas! You're alive!"

So that was the satyr, but the only thing he said was, "FOOOOOD." His eyes were closed, so I guess I accidentally knocked him unconscious.

"Oops…" I had an embarrassed look on my face, but thank the gods, the girl paid attention to Thomas more than me.

"Ahem…you still haven't answered my question." What? What question? Oh wait…

"Ah, my name's Nick, and if you know about Satyrs, you probably know you're a demigod, right?" She nodded her head fiercely. I had a feeling of déjà vu, but it passed quickly.

"This place is Camp Half-Blood, basically the home of most half-bloods. Thomas must have explained it to you already, but you should know like all summer camps, we have fun! Well, besides the danger to your life and risk of death by training…" I tried to put the last sentence nonchalantly, but she didn't really seem like she heard, trying to revive Thomas seemed more important to her.

Eventually, the satyr got up, and after a few head shakes, he thanked me for saving the girl, whose name was Emma Rose, and lumbered back to the forest where some eager satyrs waited, no doubt to hear his story about the adventure he had.

Chiron didn't want Emma to overexert herself, so he wanted me to stay with her while he got some business done with Mr. D.

"So, how old are you?"

"13, why?" I was surprised she didn't know about claiming, but I told her anyway how when demigods are 13 they are usually claimed by that time.

I didn't really know much about what the other demigods looked like, but Emma definitely didn't look like a daughter Aphrodite, Hermes, or Poseidon. Or at least I hope I didn't get my facts wrong about how demigods were supposed to look.

"Well? Why are you staring at me like that? CMON ANSWER ME" She started shaking me, which shocked me out of my trance.

"Whoa, got a bit of a temper there." I exaggerated putting both hands wide out behind me, and she just laughed.

"Sorry, a habit of mine."

"Anyway, where are ya from?"

"D.C, but my dad is Russian." Another swing and miss on the game of _Identify that demigod!_

Chiron showed up at the doorway and he told me I could go back to my cabin while he escorted Emma to the Hermes cabin.

"Wait, who's your parent?" I thought about ignoring her, but just as I got to the door:

"I'm the son of Zeus." I don't know how, but I could feel her jaw drop when she heard that, and that brought one big smile on my face.

**Any guesses on emma's parentage? No, Nick's aim has nothing to do with the story, i just needed something. And yes, i do realize Nick's not supposed to be real friendly with percy and olivia and such, but cmooon, they need to be friends, don't ya think?**


	5. Chapter 4: Karma sucks

The next day came, and I was really prepared for a normal day, since I've been so good so far and karma wouldn't be such a pain in my butt today!

I really hate it when I'm wrong.

I got out of bed pretty early, so as to get some training and see if any of the practice swords were good for me. I tried out all the rest of the long and short swords Percy didn't try out, but none of them felt like an "extension of my body". Too heavy, Too light, not enough room to slice and stab, and so on!

I sighed, and was about to leave before I heard some steps from the other side of the practice arena. At first, I thought it was Emma, with the flying red hair, but something was different. The girl was way too big, and that was the only thing that I could tell before she slammed into me.

"Get out of the way, punk!" she yelled. I looked at her more carefully, and found her eyes were brown, with a kind of hatred I only saw in a certain kind of people: Sons (and daughters) of Ares.

Fortunately, I was able to escape her wrath pretty easily, as she just rolled right over me and started running again. I scowled for a bit, shook my head, and got back to training, when something caught my eye in the arena.

I recognized the circle around it as the sparring/training area since Percy and I sparred there when he was testing my ability. It was worn out beyond belief, scratch marks, faded spots, and hundreds upon thousands of footsteps in its wake! However, none of that got my attention as much as the glint of a locket snatched my vision. I tried to pick it up, but the closer I got to the locket, the more my head started to hurt. The gears turned, slow but sure, and I wondered if this had anything to do with my past. I dealt with the pain, but even that took a lot out of me. I was only able to bring it to the entrance and I was exhausted for some reason.

"God, this'll be impossible!" I exclaimed, I wanted to bring it back to my cabin, but I wouldn't even be able to make it for a couple more steps, let alone my cabin!

That's when the shimmering started in front of me. I blinked twice so I wouldn't get blinded, but seconds later, a guy, about 19 years old **(A/N "The person" was about 19 years old by the time PJO ended)** stood right in front of me. From being semi-transparent to the shimmering body, I could've already told he was a "ghost", but it still left me with a gaping hole on my face called my mouth.

"W-who are you?" I managed to squeeze out of my half-dead vocal chords. He looked really good for a ghost, salt-and-pepper hair and a silly smile on his face. The only thing that marred it was a huge scar right down his face.

He chuckled for a bit, and I was prepared for him to attack me. I'd like to meet the guy (or girl) who wouldn't be paranoid about a creepy figure who just happened to be right in front of you. I'm sure we'd be "great" friends!

"Heh, I haven't met someone yet who doesn't recognize me. I'm Luke Castellan, son of Hermes"

I felt the arena get just a bit lighter, but it was like darkness was creeping along the edges, waiting to burst through. One look around, and I realized that it was actually happening. It was like a barrier of light was emanating from Luke, but the dark was pushing through the light, wanting to penetrate the barrier.

"Hmm…I'm not liking this situation I'm in, let's go to a place a little quieter." He snapped his fingers, and we teleported to a white room with nothing in it, just Luke and I.

"So you're Nicolas, I've already heard a lot about you. One of the first sons of Zeus since Percy made the pact."

I was even more prepared for an attack because:

1) How did he know Percy?

2) How does he know about the pact he made with the gods?

3) How does he know me?

"Ah, I probably haven't properly introduced myself, why don't we start from the beginning?"

Luke told me all about his times with Annabeth and Thalia, how they fought off the monsters and made it to camp, and the details on how Thalia turned into the pine tree. He also told me about how he betrayed the camp and did horrible things to the pine tree, the sky, the camp itself, and finally how he had been the host of Kronos and almost dominated the world until Percy and Annabeth stopped him. He winced a lot and averted his gaze whenever he talked about the things he did, so I guessed he still regretted them and wanted to redo those choices.

"Alas, things are the way they should be, the camp is safe, and at least Annabeth is happy." He had a faraway look in his eye, which told me about him and Annabeth, but I decided not to bring it up.

"Wait a minute, your tone…is something bad about to happen to the camp?" He started scowling at me, looking at me real serious-like.

"Whatever happens, don't open the locket or the contents inside of it before you're 'done'. It'll all make sense later on." Instantly, he started fading away, his actual essence being drained from his body. He smiled one last time and said:

"Looks like my time is up. Make sure you don't be stupid, like I was, and make sure the camp stays safe, no matter what." Finally, his ghostly body disappeared, and I was back at the arena, sitting down with the locket in my hand, as if nothing happened at all.

Part of me wanted to pry the locket open and disregard Luke's warning, but deep inside me I knew I shouldn't. I pocketed the locket, making sure no evidence was there that I found it or that anyone could see it in my pocket.

Cautiously, I snuck back into my cabin and plopped the locket in the secret compartment drawer in my desk. I dropped in my chair and sighed. I was trying to think about what Luke was telling me, but every time I grasped around any small idea, my head would start hurting and the idea would be gone.

"Come on! I know Amnesia is supposed to be a serious issue with me, but can't you at least give me a break?" I then realized I was arguing with myself, so I went back outside for some fresh air. I checked the time: 11:56 A.M. Great, I got a weird guy telling me about weird stuff and a locket that may help me with my past, and its not even lunch yet…Well, I put aside the average stuff a demigod does everyday and decided to go to the lake to calm myself.

Now, you might think "Hey, since you're the son of Zeus, wouldn't Poseidon mess around with you near the lake?", and I thought that too, but the sea was calm today, so I'm glad I caught Poseidon in a good mood. I threw myself onto the grass and almost fell asleep when something from the sky was falling down. It was head toward…ME.

I barely had enough time to get up and run away until the object embedded itself into the ground next to me. Once the dust cleared and I got a good glimpse of it, I gasped.

Stuck in the ground was a razor sharp blade, looking like it was handcrafted from golden clouds. The edge of the blade was tipped with razor sharp points of the fine lines that made up the composition of the blade, and there were two sets of these on either side. The hilt had a similar design, the edges around the hilt made of the same cloudlike material, but in the shape of angelic wings. At first, I was suspicious, because swords don't come falling out of the sky right next to you, "destined" to be your sword, but at the same time I was curious, enlightened, and even excited to see what it could do.

Eventually, my curiousness got the best of me, and I gingerly started to lift the blade off the ground. The blade was light, almost weightless in my hand, but it felt so right. It was like the sword merged with my hand, like it was custom made for me. I sliced a long blade of grass, and I was able to slice it 3 times before it split into 3 parts. I marveled at it's amazing strength, but as soon as I started running toward the Big House to show Chiron, the sword disappeared in a beam of light.

I stifled a giant scream, and ran toward the Big House. On the patio was Chiron.

"Chironyouwon'-"

"Hush child, you won't be able to communicate with me if you are talking faster than Aphrodite was when she was trying to arrange 200 marriages at once. Now slow down."

I told Chiron the whole story, but nothing really changed in his face, only his eye contact told me he was actually listening to me.

"…and that is why I need you to help me find the sword!"

"By any chance, would the same blade you were talking about be in your hand right now?"

"What are you talking abo—whoa."

In my hand was the sword again, and I didn't even feel it! My mouth dropped 20 feet, but was replaced by a look of confusion when he started reading the words on the sword. Η αρχαία ουρανός, or The Ancient Sky in greek, as I was able to read it.

"I maybe to hazard a guess that this was sent by your father, enchanted already to be summoned or dismissed by you at will and be unable to break, scratch, or dull. Your father must really care about you, sense danger coming forth, or maybe both."

Karma hit me hard today, but it kicked me in the direction to think that maybe, just maybe, this sword and the locket I found are linked. That or Karma sucks.

**A/N Love it? Hate it? Don't care? Review my story! Sorry about the long wait, I was just stuck up on a lot of things, summer camp to name one of them.**

**Yea, I know, Luke shouldn't have the ability to talk to nick, or teleport them to a different "dimension" like gods, but…SHUT UP let me write my story =D**

**Love me for the greek I put in the story!**

**Urgh...now that i look at it, it is short.**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO, CHIRON, OR CLARRISE. I DO OWN NICK. You can use the sword though! BUT DON'T STEAL NICK =D**


	6. Weapons, Harpies, and Gods, Oh my!

A week later, after the Luke and Sword incident (as I've been calling it), I found myself pretty use to life at camp. Every day, we had some campers crossing the camp grounds, and it kind of reminded me of how I got to camp, so I always dipped in and out of the camp border area to see if anyone needed help.

Surprisingly, the minor gods claimed most of the demigods we had saved in the day's prior. We got Chris Tam, who was recently claimed 2 days ago by Hecate. We also saved Andrew Jacobson, who got claimed the day he came to camp by Iris. Finally, the last person I could remember was Madison Brady, and Morpheus just claimed her this morning.

The last week had been mostly spent training with Clarisse La Rue, an 18-year-old daughter of Ares (and the girl who ran into me a week ago). Chiron wanted my martial art "talent" to grow into a self-defense, and as much as I rejected the idea at first, it was kind of fun learning all the stuff from Clarisse, who apparently is a Black Belt in a few martial arts herself **(A/N as a child of Ares, I'm only speculating that Clarisse knows martial arts.)**.

I did my usual dip into the border area again, and I saw something peculiar. A guy was standing in front of the borders, looking at the camp menacingly with a scythe emblem on his sword.

Wait a minute.

A scythe emblem?

KRONOS!

My feet left the ground faster than my brain worked it out. He finally spotted me running towards him, but it was too late. I jumped, landed in front of him, and sweep kicked him off his feet, and when he hit the ground, I had a foot on his chest and my sword at his throat.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here." The only response I got was a snarl of rage. He sliced my sword back, and we were on. Sword clashing against sword drowned out the cries to assist me while I was engaging this scout. He turned to the left for a feint and then tried to slash me at the right, but I was faster and caught his sword with mine. I swirled my sword around his until I was able to throw the blade out of his hand through the hilt, and once again I had the pin on him.

Chiron, Percy, Annabeth, and a few other demigods finally came, but saw I had everything under wraps. Chiron and a few other Athena kids took this guy to question him, but I paid attention to Percy and Annabeth, who both had a look of concentration on their faces.

"What's wrong," I asked "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no, you didn't do anything wrong Nick," Annabeth answered, "It's just that we haven't seen a Demigod that still serves Kronos ever since the invasion."

"Me and Annabeth think it might be an omen." Percy finished.

"Annabeth and _I_, seaweed brain." Annabeth retorted.

"Sorry, officer, I won't cross the grammar police again." Said a laughing Percy.

Annabeth rolled her eyes smiling, and then walked away to her cabin with Percy.

A satyr, probably 12 years old in our time, came up to me to give me an invitation to the Council of Cloven Elders. I asked him why, but he told me he didn't know either. I shrugged and went on my way into the forest.

I really couldn't describe the Cloven Elders or their meeting place in detail, if it was my amnesia or just a loss of words, I don't know, but the truth is, the only thing I could say is that it felt so _natural_. It was like I could feel the earth creeping all around me, freshening my body. The 3 elders were Grover Underwood, Silenus, and Maron **(A/N remember, silenus and maron didn't die in the last book =D)**.

Grover was the first one to speak, "Hey Nick! How have you been doing?"

"I've been great, in fact I—" was as far as I got until Silenus interrupted me:

"We have no time for informal greetings, Nicolas, we have found a satyr that claims to know more about your past, but we must do this quickly, for he is fading fast and we don't know why."

I was sort of surprised, but I swallowed once and nodded my head. The council led me to a bed of maple wood near Zeus's fist, and Chiron was there already, as well as Nico Di Angelo and Sam Chitnis, a daughter of Apollo. Both of them were obviously trying to prolong the satyr's life, when I found out his name was Gabriel.

"How long does he have left Nico?" Chiron asked **(A/N although Nico said he could not sense the death of non-humans, he didn't say he could not sense life left.)**.

Nico put his hand over Gabriel's forehead, his face grim, and said, "He's got an hour at best."

The satyr suddenly woke up, saw my face, and scrambled up and touched 2 of his fingers to my forehead.

My eyelids drooped, and by the time he fell back into his coma, I was unconscious on the floor…

I was shooting down a huge body of water, inevitably thinking I would be crushed by the power of Poseidon, but I landed on a platform with 3 pedestals in the center, forming a triangle facing each other. I had no time to wonder what the pedestals were for when 3 items suddenly appeared on each one. A bright light appeared on one pedestal, and a voice called out:

"_The sword brings forth the power of the ones above to the individual that wields it and the power to shield their beloved ones, but beware, the sword also brings destruction and toil with each use._" I realized none of the pedestals had anything on them, but it didn't really get through to my brain, I was still just taking it all in.

The light then moved to the 2nd pedestal, and the voice called out again:

"_Never ending protection, the shield turns the wielder's desire to defend into reality, but do not dwell on protection for too long, for it will lash at the individual that wields it." _It didn't make much sense to me, but I took the words in nonetheless.

The light finally moved to the 3rd pedestal, and the voice called out for the last time:

"_The mysteries of the sky are embodied into the staff of the clouds, whose powers are cryptic and mysterious beyond comprehension._" The last word was spoken, and the floor under me shattered…

…and I landed into a living room, well at least that's what I thought it was, and I was met by two people, conversing with each other.

One was beautiful beyond belief, I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw her flowing dark hair, her lavender dress smoothly flying down her body, and her amazing face and impeccable makeup. The other reminded me of Clarisse: Tough, buff, and a whole lot of rage in between. He was wearing a black duster, leather jeans, cowboy boots, and a pair of shades that I never wanted to lift from his face. I shuddered, and then moved in to listen their conversation.

"You know," said the woman on the left, "I've been messing with Emma ever since she got to camp, I mean she's falling head over heels on this guy."

"Whatever," the man on the right retorted, "but you still have to watch it Aphrodite," My eyes widened when I realized that these two were Olympian's, but I just kept on listening to what I worked out as Ares, "You know what she's got to go through with that guy."

Aphrodite snickered, "Well, I thought maybe just this once, but Ares, honey…it seems we've got a visitor. A demigod visitor."

I tried to run, but Ares just materialized in front of me. I couldn't get any good look on him before he said, "You've heard enough kid, get your butt back to your camp." He snapped his fingers, and again I fell through the floor…

…and ended up in a regular mortal room, my eyes scanning around. I only glimpsed a T.V and computer on my left before my eyes saw a woman and a baby.

She had warm hazel eyes, brown hair wrapped in a braid down her back, and a smile so warm I could feel myself getting cozy, like as if I were in a nice, soft bed. I didn't think anything couldn't get any more cheerful, and I was right for once, but then a quick flash of a look to the right and BOOM! A hole right next to a bunch of plush toys revealed at least 20 harpies about to strike. I was so scared, I could see myself turning white, but the woman just calmly stared at the harpies with that same warm smile.

I stared at her, thinking she was crazy, trying to yell at her that she was about to die, but she couldn't hear me. Right before I thought the woman and the baby were mincemeat, a flash of light appeared, and when my eyes cleared up, all that was left was 1 feather, and the most miniscule trace of ozone. If I could barely smell it, I couldn't have thought she had, but her face betrayed that, her face turning into more of a serious, but blank look while she stared at the feather. She put the feather on her lap, as if nothing happened. She waved her hand, as if she wanted to swat something away, and the wall was put back together.

Wait…what?

A mortal can't do that…or at least I'm pretty sure they can't.

The woman sighed, then finally said something, "You always were the gentlemen…"

I couldn't even comprehend what she meant, because then my eyes opened and I was on the cool ground, with at least 10 faces staring at me. Hey, when you're in my situation, you know there's only one thing to say:

"Why the heck are you all staring at me?"

I recounted what I saw to the best of my abilities, but even Chiron couldn't figure it out.

"Aphrodite and Ares? A mysterious woman? My, my…this is so much to take in, I will have to think about this for quite a bit of time." He sighed, and galloped back to the Big House.

I felt kind of bad because I hadn't told Chiron about the 3 pedestals in detail, or about how Aphrodite and Ares were talking about Emma, but I kind of blew it off. Thundering pain shot upside my head while I was trying to grasp my surroundings, it was like my head was being split open, sewn back, and split open again every time I tried to think, move, or even blink.

Still feeling groggy, I managed to ask, "How long was I out?"

"Not long, just about 5 minutes," replied Nico, and I had half forgotten about Gabriel, when I saw something peculiar in his side. A hole…a green hole.

I didn't need my full consciousness to figure this out, "NICO! There's a hole on Gabriel's side!"

"What?" Nico exclaimed, "That's impossible!" Nico scurried to flip Gabe on his side, but already a strange process began:

Gabe was retching and having some kind of seizure when some kind of gooey, white casing started to grow from the puncture wound. It didn't take long before Gabe was covered from head to toe in the stuff, without a word coming from the cocoon.

Breathing heavily, Nico and Sam tried to do everything in their power to try and figure out what Gabe's status was in there, but they just couldn't without risking touching the casing. A group of high trained Cyclops was called in and was able to carry Gabe back to the Big House for treatment and research.

Suddenly, I felt so tired, as if I just ran a marathon. Breathing heavily, I tried to stay awake, leaning my arm against a tree, but I could already feel myself slipping, and right before I was able to see that Nico saw my condition, I blacked out.

**A/N HEY GUYS!**

**How's it going?**

**Yea, yea, I know, "You haven't posted in forever! Zomgwtfbbqroflcopter!"**

**I've been busy, and I've been trying something new, you know. Its called "real life" and you guys should try it too; I heard it is pretty good for you.**

**LOL I'm just kidding, I know you guys have lives outside of FanFiction! Or do you…?**

**Yea, if you could get that vague reference, I'm stealing bits of Kingdom Hearts.**

**Cmon guys, let my have my fun too!**

**I know I've gotten one review saying how I haven't really dug deep into Nicolas or his purpose in life (peter…), but I'll get to it. I cut the chapter shorter than I wanted to cuz I'm going places. And by places I mean Orlando during Thanksgiving…byotches.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, but I do own EVERY CHARACTER THAT WAS NEVER MENTIONED IN THE BOOKS BUT MENTIONED HERE. THAT INCLUDES NICOLAS. SO DON'T STEAL HIM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION. CAPS ARE FUN ^^.**


End file.
